<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tasked With Healing Humanity's Strongest by mackenzierenee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958818">Tasked With Healing Humanity's Strongest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzierenee/pseuds/mackenzierenee'>mackenzierenee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, F/M, Injured Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Levi Are Not Related, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, rivamika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackenzierenee/pseuds/mackenzierenee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After causing humanity's strongest soldier to be injured during an expedition, Mikasa is tasked by Commander Erwin to oversee the Captain's recovery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tasked With Healing Humanity's Strongest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know he’s still alive in there!” Mikasa desperately shouts, as she glides effortlessly through the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two dark-haired figures intensely chase after the 14-meter female titan who had just  captured Eren inside of her mouth. Completely surrounded by evergreen forest , the air falls practically silent as they both push their ODM gear to their limits. The both of them expending far too much fuel in their attempts to catch up with the female titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally catching up with the titan, Levi watches as Mikasa flies in, her eyes filled with a blinding rage, trying to strike the female titan alone. Realizing that the female titan could easily take her down in her angered state, he quickly released more gas from the chamber of his gear, gaining on her , and grabbing her gently out of the air, “You need to fall back,” Levi commanded, after landing the two of them safely on a nearby tree branch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can’t lose him,” Mikasa said desperately, “I am certain he’s alive in there, Captain. I’m not leaving here without him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lengthy sigh releases from the captain’s mouth, as he gently rubs his fingers over his temples, “Fine, lets devise a plan then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soldiers take their time devising a plan, while keeping just enough space in between themselves and the female titan, remaining a few meters behind her. “Ok,” the captain begins, “Mikasa, you will pose as a distraction, and I will prepare to attack the female titan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain was only met with a nod in agreeance, before they both allowed more gas to escape their ODM gear, gaining on the female titans form quickly. When the two finally catch up with the large, sprinting form, Levi gestures for Mikasa to begin with their makeshift plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in agreeance, the raven haired girl makes her way through the tall trees surrounding them, gliding in front of the female titan. The captain begins to speed up himself once his underling has completed her end of their plan. Shooting the hooks from his ODM gear into the female titan, he begins forward, taking the opportunity to land an attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While gliding in towards the female titan, the captain hears a scream coming from behind him. He turns quickly to see Mikasa blindly charging in at the titan herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why can’t these brats ever follow the orders they’re given,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the captain thinks to himself, turning his head back around to focus on the titan again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened in horror, as he watched the female titan begin to raise her hand, aiming directly towards his underling who had rushed into the battle. Without wasting a moment to think, the captain flies in towards the raven haired girl, intercepting the female titan’s hand by landing on it and roughly shoving it away with the weight of his body. However, as soon as he had connected with the hand, he had felt something snap in his ankle. Although in excruciating pain, the captain uses the opening he created to lurch his body forward, cutting at the jaw of the female titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slicing through the jaw, expending a considerable amount of energy, it falls open. The captain instantly spots the brown haired titan-shifters form lying inside, coated in an unknown liquid. He spares no time plucking the young boy from the mouth of the titan, and with that, both Mikasa and himself make their way to retreat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa can tell that the captain is slightly struggling, as he is drifting behind her a bit as they glide through the forest. Finally making it to the edge of the forest, the two soldiers regroup with the rest of the squadron. As they land, Mikasa notices that the captain is struggling to walk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He must’ve injured himself while rescuing Eren,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks to herself, as she walks over to take the titan-shifter from the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Levi eagerly hands over the Yeager boy, and Mikasa takes him over to an empty wagon, lying him down gently in the back of it before climbing up into it herself. As she sits in the carriage, her attention drifts back over to the captain, now that Eren is safe. Mikasa notices that the captain is shifting his weight onto one of his legs more than the other, as he makes his way over to his horse. She takes note that Captain Levi pauses to speak with Commander Erwin quietly before climbing atop of his horse. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the squadron makes it back into the city, they are met with only hostility and belligerence from the citizens of Stohess District. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drowning out the hazing the scouts are receiving, Mikasa allows her eyes to search for Captain Levi within the crowd of soldiers. She spots him standing at the edge of where the citizens of the district are in line, speaking with an older gentleman. Their conversation seems rather brief, and the older man seems rather saddened when the captain turns away from him, returning to his horse.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now finally back at headquarters, Mikasa has been called in by Erwin to be debriefed on their mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the two large heavy wooden doors open, Mikasa enters his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, take a seat Mikasa,” the commander says, gesturing to the two seats across from his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven haired soldier begins to walk towards the desk, allowing the doors to close loudly behind her, before she takes a seat. Erwin returns his attention to the stack of papers on his desk, and the office falls silent momentarily, before he sets the stack back down with a sigh. “I called you here to go over the events that took place in the titan forest,” the commander began, rising to his feet, “when you and Captain Levi were fighting the female titan. I need you to go over every detail with me Mikasa, and don't leave anything out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Complying with her commanders orders, Mikasa recounted the entirety of the confrontation that she and Captain Levi had with the female titan. After outlining the event, not leaving out any details, Mikasa returns her gaze to Commander Erwin, who has returned to a sitting position behind his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it was due to your actions that Levi has injured his ankle,” the commander began, as the doors behind Mikasa flew open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halting his sentence, both Erwin and Mikasa turn to face the uninvited guest. “Ah, Hange,” the commander began, “please come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange flashes him a large toothy grin, before entering further into his office, “Erwin,” they began, their face returning to a neutral state, “Captain Levi’s ankle is broken. Even though he can heal faster than the average soldier, he will be out of commission for a few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is disappointing news,” Commander Erwin responded, rising from his chair, and heading over to where Hange is standing, “I just finished debriefing Mikasa. Please bring her to where Captain Levi is staying, I’m placing her in charge of tending to Levi’s healing process. Although it was an accident, she is the reason he ended up injured in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mikasa can even open her mouth in protest, squad leader Hange’s hand snaked around her arm, pulling her up out of her chair, before beginning to walk the both of them out of the room. “Will do commander Erwin,” the squad leader responded, tugging the young woman out of his office, and closing the doors behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While being tugged through the hallways Mikasa, stays relatively silent. Until they start to climb the staircase leading to where captain Levi is staying. “Listen,” the raven haired girl began, “I am  not qualified for this task. I know commander Erwin has ordered me to do this, but I don’t know the first thing about taking care of injured people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange’s brown ponytail whipped around, and they stood still in the middle of the staircase, “You’ll do fine, Mikasa,” the squad leader began, “besides, I’m going to show you how to clean and dress his wounds as soon as we get there. Then all that's left is the simple stuff, like getting him food, making sure he doesn’t walk around on it, and of course, bathing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s eyes grew wide at that last comment, and squad leader Hange bursted into a fit of laughter. The squad leader turned back around after that and began to trek up the staircase once more, and Mikasa followed begrudgingly behind them. When they reached the top of the stairs, squad leader Hange turned to the left, and began walking a ways down the hallway. Arriving at the last door, the squad leader paused in front of it, bringing their arm up to knock on the hardwood. After knocking three times, with no answer, the squad leader turned to Mikasa and shrugged, “He must be sleeping,” they began, turning the handle of the door, “let's head in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soldiers entered the room rather silently, trying not to wake the sleeping captain, wanting him to be able to rest and heal his injury. Mikasa took a look around the modest room, it had a single bed in one corner, a dresser, a table with a set of chairs, and a door that she assumed led to a bathroom. After assessing the room, she turned her attention to the sleeping figure resting on the bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Although he's asleep, he still looks exhausted,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to herself as she watched squad leader Hange walk towards the dresser near the captain's sleeping form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa strolled over to take a seat by the table, while watching the squad leader tear through the dresser drawers. “Ah hah!” the squad leader exclaimed, turning around to face Mikasa, with medical equipment in hand, “come over here, I’ll show you how to tend to the Captain’s wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” the young girl responded with a nod, standing to join the squad leader at Captain Levi’s bedside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange shifted the thin blanket that was covering the captain off of his leg, before unwrapping the medical gauze that was applied by themself earlier. When all of the wrap was removed, Mikasa took note of how swollen and bruised the captain's leg was, not to mention her eyes being immediately drawn to the massive wound that rested over his ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where I made the incision,” the squad leader began, “make sure to apply this salve to it twice a day, and then rewrap it with the gauze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa watch diligently as the squad leader applied the salve to the captain’s incision mark and then rewraped his leg tightly with the medical gauze, “Make sure you wrap his leg tightly, it helps to bring the swelling down,” they instructed, “and please try to convince him to keep it elevated. Also, try and keep him off of it, as you know, he is rather stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Hange stood, returned the medical supplies to the dresser and moved to the door, “Alright Mikasa, you got this!” The squad leader exclaimed, and they exited the room, closing the door behind them, leaving Mikasa alone with a sleeping Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa allows a sigh to escape her lips as she reaches down to move the thin sheet back over the sleeping captain's leg. She rises from the bedside, and moves back to take a seat by the table again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that four-eyed freak was never going to leave,” Mikasa heard the captain's voice call out from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, captain,” Mikasa spoke, turning around to face him, “I didn’t realize you were awake, I apologize for what happened with your ankle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” the captain began, waving his hand, and beginning to sit upright in his bed. As he begins shifting his weight, he winces in pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘He must’ve put pressure on his leg by accident,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mikasa thought to herself, as she stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back up later with your dinner,” Mikasa said, walking towards the door, “squad leader Hange said to keep you leg elevated and to stay off of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After not receiving a response from the captain, Mikasa opens the door and begins to step out of the room, and she swears she hears Levi scoff as she shuts the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been since we got back?” Armin inquired, as we walked to the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Commander Erwin has assigned me to tending to Captain Levi’s recovery,” Mikasa began, as the two soldiers stepped in line for food. “So after I got debriefed, squad leader Hange showed me how to clean and take care of his injured leg, and filled me in on all of my new duties that came with the Commanders orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Mikasa and Armin stepped forward in the line, Mikasa grabbing two trays tonight instead of one. “I have to bring the captain up his food,” Mikasa said, gesturing down to the trays in her hands, “don’t wait up for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin settles in with Jean, Sasha, and Connie, finding them all to be in conversation already. Sasha and Connie are arguing over whether or not Sasha could eat more potatoes than he could, and Jean is just laughing at the two of them. The blonde soldier waves to Mikasa as she  walks out of the mess hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With both trays in hand, Mikasa makes her way up the staircase to the captain's chambers. She sets one of the trays down and knocks on the door. “Yes?” she hears captain Levi’s voice call out from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Mikasa,” she began, picking the tray up off of the ground, “I have your dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the raven haired soldier enters the room, finding the captain up and out of his bed, leaning against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squad leader Hange said you aren’t supposed to be on your leg at all,” Mikasa began, setting the two trays down on the table, and walking over towards the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scoffs, “Who cares what Hange says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” the young soldier began, “right now I am tasked with overseeing your rehabilitation,” Mikasa said, while walking closer to the captain, “so you are going to care about what you need to do to heal properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Levi smirks as Mikasa moves closer to him, “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mikasa sighs, grabbing his arm with one of her hands, “lean on me, I’m bringing you back over to your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain lets Mikasa help him hobble over to his bed, slightly irritated, but also hungry. The raven haired soldier helps to settle Captain Levi back into bed, leaving his side momentarily to bring over the tray of food she had set on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up,” she said, dropping the tray on his lap, and making her way to sit at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi let out a small chuckle before beginning to consume the tray of food that had landed on his lap. Mikasa sighs, as she sits down, beginning to eat off of her own tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This tastes like shit,” the captain spoke, allowing some of the gruel to drip off of his spoon and back onto the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” Mikasa began, “I didn’t make this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain allowed another small smirk to appear on his face before turning his head back down to look at the tray, scooping another spoonful of gruel up an into his mouth. After both soldiers finish their trays, Mikasa stands up to grab captain Levi’s and set it atop of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get you bathed,” she spoke, her face turning slightly pink, “I’m going to go get the bath started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Levi catches the slight pink hue that had covered her cheeks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wonder if she’s ever seen a naked man before?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Mikasa began, walking back out from the bathroom, “the waters ready, I’ll help you over to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier makes her way over to the bedside, the same pink hue still plastered over her face. When she reaches the captain, he lifts his arm up and over her shoulders, and she helps him to stand. The two soldiers awkwardly make their way into the bathroom, Mikasa setting the captain down onto the bench when they arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After setting captain Levi down on the bench, Mikasa turns to leave the bathroom, before she is interrupted by the captain clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need your help here,” he began, smirking, “I need you to unwrap my leg, and then help me into the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa releases a sigh, turning around, and walking back over to the bench. She kneels down and starts to undress captain Levi’s leg, and as she does the captain starts undressing himself. Mikasa’s face grows even hotter as the captain removes his shirt, revealing his chiseled torso. Shaking her head, she tries to refocus on the task at hand, removing this gauze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hurry up brat?” the captain jested, “I need to take my pants off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt the soldier below him stiffen, and he let a chuckle release from his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just how prude is this brat?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa finally removed the gauze fully, tossed the soil bandages onto the ground beside her, and began to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” the soldier began, “hurry up and remove your pants then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain smirked at her boldness, and began to make quick work of the ties on his pants, sliding them off of him with ease. He notices Mikasa averting her eyes, as he reaches down to remove his undergarments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Levi began, deciding whether or not to pick on the young soldier some more, “they’re  off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, attempting to move over to him, while covering her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to look at me, Mikasa,” the captain said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier paused for a moment, inwardly debating if she should uncover her eyes. Eventually she decided to, because she wasn’t going to be able to help the captain into the bath without her sight. Removing her arm from her eyes, she refocuses on the scene in front of her. Instantly her eyes flutter to the captain, sprawled out on the bench, fully nude. Mikasa can feel her face grow hotter as her eyes scan over the naked form of the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over here brat,” the captain began, using his arm to gesture her to come closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, think I’m underqualified for this,” Mikasa responds, her face somehow growing ever warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Levi releases another chuckle, “Just help me get into the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices her hesitate, “What, haven’t you seen a naked man before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa breathes in deeply, “No,” she replies, looking down at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi lets another chuckle release from his lips, eliciting a deathly glare from the girl. Suddenly, becoming bold, Mikasa walks over to him, staring directly into his eyes. “Let's get you into the bath.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she's hovering above him, she reaches down for his arm, but his hand catches hers. She looks at the captain in shock, before he pulls her in close to his face, and presses his lips against her own. Once they separate, Mikasa backs away in shock, “What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you didn’t enjoy it?” Levi smirks, pulling her back to him, forcing her to straddle over his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I didn’t say that,” Mikasa stuttered, turning her face away from the captain's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa feels a soft hand rub against the side of her face, lightly tugging it back to face Levi. When she looks into his eyes, they are dark, and full of lust. He tugs her down into another kiss, and she allows him to venture further this time. Levi presses a tongue into her mouth, eliciting soft moans from her, that he drinks up greedily. Snaking his long fingers into her hair, he gently tugs her head backwards, breaking their kiss so he can begin his assault on her neck. Placing soft kisses down her neck, he receives more moans from her. Smirking into her skin he begins to tug at her top. Realizing what he is doing, Mikasa helps to assist him with the removal of her clothes, starting with her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are gorgeous Mikasa,” Levi breathed out, taking in her now nude form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans his head down, taking a soft pink nipple in his mouth, and sucking on it gently. Mikasa moans at the contact, arching her back, and lacing her fingertips into the captain's hair. While diligently sucking on her right nipple, Levi begins to snake his other hand up to Mikasa’s left breast, gripping it softly. Giving her now hard nipple one last lick, he separates his mouth from her, and leans back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your pants off,” he commanded, moving his hands to her waist, helping to stand her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa complies, tugging off her pants and undergarments in front of the captain. When she looks back up to his face, she notices the same smirk from earlier reappearing, this causes the warmth from her face to start to travel down towards her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi gestures her to come back over to him, while eyeing her figure. Mikasa walks back over to him, returning to her straddling position on his lap, before connecting lips with him once again. She slides her hand into his hair as she deepens their kiss. But he moves his hands downward, one resting on her waist, and the other plunging below it. Her breath catches as he slides his finger between her wet folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Captain Levi hisses from below her, “you’re so wet already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face turns pink, and she buries her head into his shoulders. Levi slowly rubs his finger along  her folds, coating it in her juices, before gently pushing one inside of her. Mikasa gasps as his finger enters her, gripping her own fingers tightly on the captain's shoulders. Levi begins to pump the finger in and out of Mikasa’s center, causing her to gasp and moan into his shoulder, and he finds himself growing hard from her noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s hips start to involuntarily buck as Levi slips another finger inside of her. She begins riding his hand, as he brings his other down to rub at her sensitive bud. Mikasa arches her back again, Levi’s fingers pounding into her, causing a fire to start to build inside of her stomach. Moaning, she bucks against his hands faster, scratching her nails down his back, and burying her face further into his shoulder. Losing control over the volume of her voice she starts to moan louder, and Levi can feel her start to shudder, so he picks up the pace of his fingers. A cry escapes Mikasa’s lips as she unfolds atop of her captain, cuming all over his hands. She collapses into his form, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi slowly removes his fingers from inside of her, bringing them up to his mouth, and licking them clean of her juices. “You taste wonderful Mikasa,” the captain stated, while pulling her head up from his shoulders, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa smiles at him, lacing her hand in his hair, running her fingers through it. “Let me do the same for you,” she whispered, reaching her other hand down, grabbing at his swollen member beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Levi released at her touch, “fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa wraps her delicate fingers around Levi’s throbbing cock, pumping it gently, while intermingling her tongue with his own. The captain’s hips buck upwards involuntarily, the tip of his member rubbing against her wet folds, and he releases a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you want?” Mikasa asks, as she positions her wetness over his hard member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi nods his head, letting his hands fall over her waist, pushing her down onto him slowly. He notices Mikasa wince in pain as he enters her, so he waits a few moments for her to adjust to him when he is fully inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Levi moaned, “you’re so tight Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain begins to thrust in and out of the raven haired soldier, pulling moans from both of their mouths. Mikasa begins to grind her hips against his, allowing him to push deeper into her warmth. Levi brings one of his hands up from her waist and grabs her breast, while capturing her mouth with his own. He moans uncontrollably into her mouth, as he thrusts harder and harder against her cervix. Mikasa reaches her hands up into Levi’s hair, running her nails over his scalp, causing another moan to come from his mouth. Levi separates their kiss, and brings his hands down over her waist once again, pushing her down further onto his hard cock, releasing a quiet hiss from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” he groaned against her ear, lazily placing kisses along the side of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Mikasa starts to pick up her own pace, grinding down onto him harder than before, causing the captain to moan wildly underneath her. She can feel him start to falter, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate, until he releases himself inside of her with a final push. Levi hisses as he allows his head to sink into her shoulder, wrapping her form in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two soldiers sit there together, intertwined with each other for a while before the raven haired girl whispers into her captain's ear, “Let's get you into the bath.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>